Gallery: Fastfin / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 1
Screenshots Leyla and Summer flying through the Seastacks 2.jpg|In "The Nest" Their friends.jpg Looking down at Huttsgalor.jpg Leyla stating she is also sad to have to leave Huttsgalor.jpg Leyla and Summer liking the idea of having a saddle.jpg Flying back to protect the people of the village.jpg Summer destroys the log saving Duggard.jpg Flying into the village to continue to protect it.jpg A child touching Summer's nose.jpg Setting up to do the drill.jpg|In "Deep Trouble" To take into account.jpg With everything I've got.jpg It's called a fast blast.jpg Adjusting of course.jpg About Dak and Winger I mean.jpg Is there something you're not telling us.jpg Same entrance to the cave.jpg Leyla and Summer having reached the end of their rope.jpg Summer Saying you're right Deep Trouble.jpg Still flying out of the caves.jpg You're fear is quite reasonable.jpg|In "Boo to You" Summer asleep Boo to You.jpg Summer about to climb the ladder.jpg Summer saying absolutely Boo to You.jpg The grass is.jpg Summer sending water to hit the barrel.jpg Because I think the legend of the.jpg Summer trying to spray the Phantom Fang with water.jpg Summer cleaning Cutter's wings with water.jpg WTS - Leyla not exactly sure what is going on.jpg|In "Where There's Smoke" WTS - Don't listen to Magnus.jpg WTS - The true culprit is revealed.jpg WTS - Summer blasting water at Burple.jpg WTS - Leyla and Summer chasing Aggro.jpg WTS - Fire furies are known to be very nimble.jpg WTS - Summer grabbing the rest of the sheep.jpg HM - Winger about to pass Summer.jpg|In "Heavy Metal" HM - Dak yelling look out Aggro.jpg Hm - Having saved Duggard from the wagon wheel.jpg HM - Summer stopping the sheep from chasing Magnus.jpg HM - Summer having no luck getting the Belizum free.jpg HM - Summer trying to push the Belzium.jpg HM - Summer and Burple gettiing into position.jpg HM - Summer and Winger sending blasts at the Belzium.jpg HM - Thats all.jpg IO - With ice perhaps.jpg|In "Iced Out" IO - They're here somewhere.jpg Summer hitting the rock.jpg|In "Sick Day" Summer with the rock on top of the water coming out of her mouth.jpg Summer having to avoid flying rocks.jpg Summer having deflected the fireball.jpg Leyla knows something is up with Summer.jpg Heading in to grab seaweed.jpg Summer having gone into the water.jpg Multiple eels around Summer.jpg Summer screaming eels.jpg Leyla and Summer having just gone into the water.jpg Leyla and Summer heading for the seaweed.jpg Summer providing a distraction for Leyla.jpg Summer fighting the eels.jpg Summer having caught the eel with Leyla's bag.jpg Summer sneezes and moves Burple with a shot of water.jpg BE - I didn't know Cuttter could do that.jpg|In "Bad Egg" BE - Not thin air.jpg BE - Leyla having heard momma ironclaw is going to sleep.jpg BE - Summer sending a blast of water at the tree that was thrown.jpg BE - Summer sending water at Mama Ironclaw.jpg BE - Summer out of water.jpg HA - Summer having figured out something else is going on.jpg|In "Home Alone" HA - Heading back to cave 17.jpg SP - My dragon diary.jpg|In "Slobber Power" SP - But Sea Gronckles swim.jpg SP - Time to imprint little guy.jpg SP - Leyla and Summer not happy.jpg CC - Summer having caught a book.jpg|In "Crash Course" CC - Summer looking at the Slinkwing goo.jpg CC - The water bouncing off the goo.jpg FF - Leyla and Summer preapring to test the patch on the roof.jpg|In "Furious Fun" FF - Lets test the patch.jpg FF - About to shoot water at the patch.jpg FF - Summer sending a water blast at the mud.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Shriekscales 11.jpg|In "Grumblegard, Part 1" Grumblegard 1 - Shriekscales 41.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Shriekscales 49.jpg GrumblegardPt2-6-SummerLeyla1.jpg|In "Grumblegard, Part 2" GrumblegardPt2-39-SummerLeyla2.jpg GrumblegardPt2-147-SummerSpraysGoo.jpg